chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Finish Line / Drown
Finish Line / Drown is a song off of Chance's album "Coloring Book". Lyrics Line: Bridge: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do And we back, and we back, and we back, and we back Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do And we back, and we back, and we back 1 - Chance The Rapper: They ain't teaching taxes in school It don't even matter I was acting a fool But who would think their raps would turn into racks? Don't matter, matter fact, it could happen to you Scars on my head I'm the boy who lived The boy love playing when the boy too sick Reclining on a prayer, I'm declining to help I've been lying to my body can't rely on myself Last year got addicted to xans Suffocated my name and starting missing my chance LA for four months end up leaving right back I'm in love with my city bitch I sleep in my hat I felt hog tied ever since my dog died He lived to 84, damn, that's a long ride I know he up there he just siting there waiting I'll be racing up the stairs I'm a get to the gate singing Bridge: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do - T-Pain: All my days I prayed and prayed and now I see the finish line Oh I'm gonna finish mine All my days I prayed and prayed and now I see the finish line Gonna finish mine 2 - Chance The Rapper: Gimme the water, gimme the water I need the kind from Space Jam Get this money, get this budget, KOK to day camp Me and my girl plan to stay to the end Hope there never come a day where we be better as friends We in a marathon we could build a marriage on Arguments as parents digging deeper than a baritone I've been getting blocked just trying to make songs with friends Labels told me to my face that they own my friends I got to pray I got to pray, like Hammer after "2 Legit" I got the power I could poke Lucifer with crucifix I cannot scrap the stupid shit I "Stand Up" like I'm Ludacris I know some folks that talk so much they drive an Uber whip Damn, queen said why we in a queen bed I said its yours don't worry little bean head I'm just here to catch my breath I got a world tattoo She said cool just bring me some food - T-Pain: All my days I prayed and prayed and now I see the finish line Oh I'm gonna finish mine All my days I prayed and prayed and now I see the finish line I'm gonna finish mine Bridge: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do Drown: Intro: The water may be deeper than its ever been 1 - Noname: Lord rain down on me so I can move on water Like children at the altar, like God inside my house I love you, I love you, you looking holy like Mama You made a church out of feathers So when she fly to the Father She know the choir gon' follow and all the offering paid She gave my name away to your holy house She like my blessings in disguise She like her Jesus mountain high So he can watch her lonely child I know my God I know my God seen his breaks and his edges A jacket for giving that painted his city in gold Like everything is everything Like all them days he prayed with me Like emptiness was tamed in me And all that was left was his love And all that was left was his love And all that was left was his love Chorus: Never, never drown The water may be deeper than its ever been Never drown The water may be deeper than its ever been Never drown 2 - Kirk Franklin: Never, never, never Chance let me hear 'em This thirst in my soul There's a thirst in my soul and tell me Where I stand I go Where For you Come on I may cry a river I may cry a thousand tears But you take each drop and you wash You wash me new Me new People sing This water is deep Yes This water is Yes and I need you to Jesus rescue me Come on, I need you to Take me to your mountain Hallelujah So someday Chicago will be free Someday we'll all be free Be free Chorus: The water may be deeper than its ever been Never drown The water may be deeper than its ever been Never drown